The Right Place
by Fae 206
Summary: Thomas was starting to feel at home with Duchess and the kittens but when Duchess's former lover and the kittens' father, Duke, comes back from London his world is shaken especially when he gets caught up in a plan by Duke's owner to take control of others by turning animals into humans. Will Duchess be able to choose correctly with so many obstacles between them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this fic is going to be a little bit outside of the box because I was trying to think of something to do with this movie which would make an exciting fanfic. This chapter is hopefully shorter than the ones after it.

 **The Right Place**

 **Chapter One**

Everything was incredibly comfortable for the Aristocats as they lived in the Bonfamille house with the madame but even though Thomas was treated to these comforts, he most enjoyed being with Duchess and the kittens who were becoming less and less kitten like every day. He had been with this family for about four months now and the children were each going their own ways. He admired how Duchess would always take note of their lessons and be able to guide them in artistic pursuits.

He adored Duchess and she had told him that she would like to have a litter of his offspring but he hadn't given her that yet. He was a little nervous about the kittens that he was becoming a fatherly figure to. They must have had a father.

"Are you thinking of something, Thomas, dear?" Duchess asked and Thomas blinked in surprise before feeling Duchess rub herself against his body with a loving purr.

"The kittens are growing older, aren't they?" Thomas asked as it looked as if Toulouse and Berlioz were play fighting with Marie directing her attention elsewhere. "I was thinking of -"

"Yes," Duchess sighed, "It would be nice to have some babies that are _ours_."

"Ours," Thomas choked before they heard a window open and he turned away, "Uh, I have to go check that out," he said and Duchess shook her head.

"Don't be silly, the Madame is just having some company round, that's all the noises are," she tried to tell him and Thomas nodded to her. "You really are just like the children sometimes, Thomas, adventurous and playful with quite an imagination," she said affectionately.

Thomas hopped off the sofa and went to where the noise had come from. He was surprised to see a calico male cat standing in the middle of the floor. His fur was neatly groomed and his nail beds seemed to be taken care of by some expensive French salon. He definitely did seem to be someone regarded as high class which made Thomas feel a little badly about himself.

"Hi, who are you?" he asked with a tilt of his head as he looked at the three different fur patterns and how each one looked like one of the kittens. Was this?

"I am looking for Duchess," the cat told him and Thomas stared at him. "I am her husband, just returned home. I'm here to see our kittens because I've just returned to Paris. I have been separated from them too long."

"And I'll bet that you'll be separated from them again," Thomas said. "I'm with Duchess now," he said before hearing someone enter the room and he heard Duchess gasp as she took in the two of them.

"Duke?" she asked as she looked at the calico and Thomas took a step back in shock. He turned to Duchess, no, she wouldn't go back with this guy, would she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thomas sized up his rival. Duke and Duchess, it was like a set of names that was tailor made for each other, one of those high class couples that you would hear people praise. The cat did seem to be high profile and Thomas was a traveler, someone who had made his own life and a regular alley cat that had somehow found his way into these riches.

"So, you appear to be slumming it," Duke commented as he gave Thomas a cold look as if he were some cat found eating out of the trash can. "I doubt that he's a purebred. You can't honestly be attracted to him."

Duchess pushed her head against Thomas's and wrapped her tail around his lovingly. "I'm sorry, Duke. Thomas has given me what I want. He's got a great character and he's a hard worker. He adores the children as well, treats them as his own." Duchess nuzzled Thomas and the ginger cat felt a little more stable because of this action.

"You know you are more worthy," he told her and Duchess hesitated, she shook her head. "The status in your cla-"

"It's not the status in class that matters," Thomas finally argued. He looked in the direction to where the kittens were. "You left your family. You never should leave your family," he argued and then looked between them. "And you shouldn't have anything between mixed breeding or otherwise you are insulting your own children."

"Left my family?" Duke laughed, "I was moved by my owner. I'm not some trash cat like you," he said and Thomas felt his anger boiling up. He looked to Duchess who was about to argue but shook his head.

"I'm not going to stand in the way of your reunion," he said and Duchess looked at him quickly. She didn't understand how he could be acting like this but Thomas jumped onto the window ledge and took a last look at his mate before jumping out and Duchess ran over.

"Thomas," she tried to call to him. "Duke means nothing to me. You're the one that matters," she saw him run and turned to Duke. "You should go see the kittens. Thomas is right. You did leave us and that wasn't your fault but I moved on from you. I fell in love with someone who is incredibly worthy of me," she said before sighing and led Duke to where the kittens were.

…

….

Thomas had absolutely no idea as to where he had run, he hadn't been thinking and usually he would know enough about the landmarks that he didn't have to worry about getting lost. He knew everywhere and everyone. He sighed as he tried to bow his head and curl up by the side. He shivered in the cold before trying to make sense of the different colors of the buildings. Maybe this was a place where humans gathered to shop and buy things.

That meant that he had to be aware and keep his senses sharp. Who knew how those humans would react seeing a stray cat. Was that what he was now? A stray who had been tossed aside by the home and family that he had believed that he had found. Would Duke now take his place?

Thomas sulked as he felt his tail bat the pavement. Duke probably deserved that high fancy lifestyle where Thomas had always worried a little that he was an imposter and would be found out. He could smell something, a strange aroma that made him hungry but it didn't smell of any food that he'd ever had. He licked his lips as he tried to think about what it was.

He didn't realize that he was passing by different colored lights that didn't look normal. Humans decorated their buildings in strange ways anyway. He finally found the scent and then froze. There were dogs in the building, dogs were unpredictable and he could count four. Escape was probably the best for right now.

However, before he could leave, a man came over to him and the dogs looked at him, watching him closely. "It's a cat this time," he said and Thomas froze as the man grabbed him and picked him up. "I was hoping for another dog but a cat will do fine."

Thomas felt that he couldn't fight back against this man, something was stopping him and paralyzing his body and it didn't feel safe but then anything that led him to feel that he couldn't move wasn't safe. He tried to meow but as the man touched his throat he felt that he couldn't meow any longer and the man moved him over to the fireplace.

At least there was warmth there. He wouldn't be burned alive, right? He felt his body get placed on the ground and the man gently stroked him. He put his hands over Thomas's forehead and the cat started to feel woozy. He fell down onto his paws in front of the fire and then felt his face start to itch. He felt himself growing, maybe to the size of a tiger. Were they turning him into a wild cat? He had to fight against this.

He reached out a paw and his eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't a leg with a paw anymore, it was a human arm with a hand on the edge of it. His heart quickened but he felt that he couldn't get up. The next few moments were of agony and finally he lost himself to sleep.

…

…

"Here," Thomas heard as he woke up and saw the man before him holding out a human shirt and pants and Thomas stared at him confused. Why was he being given these items? "Put these on," he told him and Thomas reached out to take the items with his mouth but his face felt different. "Use your hands," he told him and as Thomas reached out he could see the human hand and he tried to stand on all fours but he could only sit up. His body felt different, it felt worse than he had ever felt before and he looked at his back paws. These were human legs, human feet. What had happened to him?

"Put these on," the man told him and Thomas took a deep breath in before taking the clothes, putting them on the way he had seen humans wearing them. "I call this a balance of the animal species," he smiled before directing his attention to the dogs. "Those used to be men who would experiment on other animals but their minds have been wiped," he told Thomas. "I'd be happy to wipe your mind."

"No," Thomas whispered, his face felt different especially as he spoke. "It's fine. I'm okay."

"You seem scared, that will change eventually," the man said and led Thomas to a mirror once he was changed. He felt a little dizzy as he stood on his two back legs. He froze, his eyes widening as he saw that he was one of those humans. He seemed to be good looking but that didn't matter, good looking humans were only good looking at a fraction of a cat.

"I have to get home, I have to get to my family," he panicked and the man raised an eyebrow.

"You should have brought them. I doubt that they'll recognize you," he said and Thomas nodded quickly. He took the shoes that he was offered and looked around.

"You'll change me back, right, right?" he asked and the man laughed.

"Now why would I waste my skills and do a silly thing like that. If your family matter so much to you, bring them here. I'll make sure that you're well cared for," he said and Thomas's stomach lurched. Duchess was far more likely to choose Duke, the cat, over him in this freakish form. He had lost her. She would never be content with a human.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Human? He was one of those no-good humans, those cat enslavers? Thomas tried to take deep breaths and come to terms with what had happened to him that night but as he let his body rest against the wall and the deep breaths cause his chest to rise and fall, he realized that as crazy as the night had been, it had left him with a very unsettled feelings and a dangerous new life. He was a human whereas the love of his life was a gorgeous white cat. People and animals went together as well as ducks and horses.

There was still Duke to contend with as well. He had to forget about that problem for right now. Duke was a cat and he needed to show that he wasn't a threat. He took a few deep breaths in before looking at himself in a window reflection. It was horrific to see the person moving in unison with him but this was what he had to work with right now.

"Calm down, calm down, you're going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Thomas attempted to tell himself although he was extremely scared about this whole thing. It was torture and it was even worse that nobody would believe him.

Duke would use his not being there to replace him with the new family. He had done his best for Duchess and for the kittens as well. He couldn't let someone else take their place. He looked around before hearing the sound of music and realized where he was. This was familiar ground for him, territory in which he had once tried to claim a place. This was the place where scat cat hung out so it was a safe environment.

With a deep breath in, Thomas followed the music and then put a hand to the building. Everything looked so much bigger through the eyes of a cat and now he was about four or five times the height of a cat…or was he bigger. He took a deep breath in before finding the way in that he always used. He looked at the hole, it was a little small for someone of his size but he wanted to check out the music. These were his best friends, extremely important felines in his life. They would recognize him and help him, right?

Thomas looked to an abandoned gate and went in, he went up the steps to where the music was coming from and smiled. It was good to hear it again, calming. If he was with these cats then he could do anything. He put a hand to the wall and let his back rest there. He could hear meowing from inside and he froze. His eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't even make out the words that the meows were making. He could make out the tone but it was as if he had forgotten his natural language. He felt a pain in his heart as he realized that fact.

As he stood there, he opened the door and caught the other cats staring at him before some hid under the instruments. He stayed very calmly as they watched one another. He knew to them that he was considered a human, someone who they would either fight or run from but these cats were more of a second family to him than any others he had encountered – his first family was with Duchess.

"Hi," he said as he knelt down, moving very slowly as to not scare any of them.

The world looked so different through the eyes of a human. His friends looked so different when they were looked at through the eyes of a human. He hadn't wanted to hurt them. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked down. "I don't know what happened to me. I really do apologize to you guys, you should know that I never wanted any of this to happen."

Thomas stayed that way for a while and closed his eyes feeling completely helpless. He could hear movements from the cats and hoped he wasn't scaring his friends any more than usual. He felt one of the cats move towards him and sniff his hand and his arm before looking at him with great confusion. He opened his eyes and saw Scat Cat there with a little distrust in his eyes.

He mewed at him before putting his paws on Thomas's shoulders and sniffed him a little bit, staring into his eyes. He tilted his head to the side as if figuring something out.

"I don't even know what happened," Thomas said and the other cats started to get closer to him as Scat Cat meowed that it was okay. "I was led somewhere and there were dogs and they turned me into this," he gestured and Scat Cat nodded along. Thomas laughed. "Cats are always so much smarter than humans," he told him and then heard Scat Cat meow in a way that sounded like his name. "You guys can't really blame me. I'm terrified by this, I never meant to be made human. Why would I? I've got Duchess and the kittens to think about," he said looking as if he was giving up but Scat Cat came closer to him and rubbed his cheek against Thomas's chest whilst purring.

Maybe he could find some help from his friends. Afterall, all that Thomas wanted was really to be a cat.

…..

…..

"Oh, Thomas" Duchess said as she sat by the window looking up at the moon and the stars. She had spent many a night looking out upon the world with Thomas sitting right beside her. Maybe she was supposed to fall for somebody like Duke but Duke was too self-invested, at least Thomas was kind and giving and adventurous. She looked down. "I do hope nothing has happened to you."

"He's a street cat," Duke laughed as he tried to nuzzle up to Duchess but she pulled away. 'He doesn't belong cooped up in a house, he's a roamer, travels from place to place, don't tell me that I noticed that before you did."

"Cats change, Duke" Duchess told him as she jumped down from where she had been staring out at the street below her. "I know that Thomas has and I know that I have as well. You broke my heart when you left me with the kittens to protect all by myself," she told him. She sighed slightly. "It's nice to see you again but things can't be the way that they were before. Thomas is waiting for me."

"How can he be waiting for you when you don't have a clue where he is," Duke said before rolling his eyes. "And how can you blame me for leaving, it was my human who left. I didn't leave. Why would I want to leave my kittens?" he asked and Duchess sighed.

"I am glad that you have come back to see them but I've moved on. I choose Thomas and I'll choose him again and again no matter how many times that you ask me. I do wonder where he is and I hope that he's doing okay. He can take care of himself but I worry," Duchess admitted.

Duke sighed, "Did you ever worry about me?" he asked her and Duchess turned back to him.

"Of course but that was a long time ago," she said before sighing, "I will always be happy to see you, Duke, even if I no longer love you. I do not need to be in love with you to have a good friendship but Thomas is the one in my heart and it's him that I choose."

"Then I hope he proves you right with his abilities on those streets," Duke said and Duchess felt a little bit of a bite to those words. She shook her head. Male cats were hard to read no matter what pedigree they were of.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thomas nervously looked around at the friends he had once had. They were sleeping around him but for Thomas it was strange, he was so much bigger than all of them. He had never wanted to become human, he had been beyond satisfied just being himself but then this happened and he had acted out of heightened emotion. He took a deep breath in and bowed his head feeling a sharp sting of pain. As much as he wanted to go home and be with Duchess and the kittens, they couldn't accept him like this and Duke was there.

Thomas sighed before turning to Scat Cat. "I promise to be back, I'll bring you guys some food and blanket and whatever else I can get my hands on, I promise," he said sounding as if he was rushing. He put a hand to his forehead and then pushed his hand through the strands of hair. "I'm sorry I have to leave but…" he stood and the cats all circled around him.

Scat Cat sighed before mewing up at Thomas and Thomas leaned down, petting his long time friend on the head. He really did feel terrible about leaving them. Before he realized it, Scat Cat had jumped up to his shoulder and wrapped himself around his neck so that he was sitting on him like a scarf. Thomas laughed weakly as he gently pet the cat's cheek and Scat Cat licked him in return.

"You're coming with me?" he asked and only heard a mew in reply. "Thanks, cat," Thomas said with relief and Scat Cat pushed his head against Thomas's cheek and purred. Thomas took another look around the area which had been like another home to him and left with the cat around his shoulders. He would have to think of a plan, some way of getting closer to Duchess. He remembered Edgar had vacated his position and they hadn't hired somebody new, there had to be a way to get that job.

…

…

As he came up to the door of the house, Thomas kept his eyes on the cat flap. He was far too big to be using that entrance into the house but hopefully he could work on his skills as a human before he interviewed. He just needed to see that Duchess was okay. Despite the limits and barriers between him and Scat Cat, Thomas felt that they could already understand the same body language. Hopefully Duchess wouldn't hate him being in this ugly form.

Duchess had been his true home of acceptance, his anchor.

Thomas felt himself grow nervous as Madame Bonfamille came to the door. He didn't know what he could offer her or how he could get the job opportunity. Maybe she would just warm up to him and choose him. Crazier things had happened. A crazier thing was happening as he stood at the door.

"Hello there," the Madame said before reaching out a hand to pet Scat Cat who purred in a melodic manner. "Such a sweet kitten. You're here for the job placement?" she asked and Thomas's mouth opened. She could read that already? What other sources of information did she have? "What did those dogs do to you?" she asked and Thomas paused.

"Those dogs?" he asked before laughing softly, there was no chance of her actually knowing what was happening and how the dogs who had turned into men had ruined his life and the happiness of him and Duchess. No, there was no chance that she knew about that. "I uh…I look unpresentable…"

"Yes, but so do most things on two legs," she told him and Thomas's eyes widened. He knew that she loved cats but to place cats so much higher than everything else. He watched her cautiously. "Come in, come in," she said as she waved him in and Thomas got a little more worried. Was this the way she acted towards any strange man, it was a surprise that he and Duchess were still alive.

Thomas followed her and he could see a pair of eyes watching him. He wanted to interact with Berlioz but he didn't know how to anymore. It was good to see him though. He just hoped that he would be able to see the whole family.

"Tell me why you want this job, it involves taking care of my precious cats," the madame said and Thomas felt himself grow more uncomfortable. He was a fake, trying to be something that he just wasn't. He coughed and looked at Berlioz as the kitten recognized Scat Cat.

"Tell them about me, won't you?" he asked the cat who gave him a nod and went into the other rooms of the house. Thomas tried to keep his calm and looked at the madame, he would have to give the greatest performance of his life because he didn't want to get kicked out of this house. As painful as this was, he wanted to be with Duchess again even if it _was_ in this body.

…

…

Scat Cat nudged Berlioz with his chin as they went into the room where Duke and Duchess were. He looked at them and Berlioz hid halfway behind him. "Who do you think you are?" Duke hissed but Scat Cat knew how to defend himself.

"Thomas!" Duchess said before turning around and blinked. She felt incredibly confused as she saw someone there who wasn't Thomas and didn't live there. Still, if Scat Cat was there it would mean that something bad had happened. "What happened?" Duchess asked.

"Thomas wanted me to be the one to tell you," Scat Cat said and Duke tried to stand in front of Duchess, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Nothing needs to be said. That street cat has abandoned Duchess and her kittens. I hope that someone of your level understands that we are never in need of your service. Go blow your horn little kitten," he said in a snobby way and Scat Cat stared at them before shaking his head and ignoring those words.

"Thomas has been forced to become a human," he told her and Duchess froze. She blinked in shock. She had never expected to hear those words. She looked at him and Berlioz turned confused.

"Nonsense," Duke shook his head and approached Scat Cat making it so that Berlioz darted away again. "It's ridiculous. Changing species just can't be done," he said before eyeing the street cat. "he's just a lousy catnip addict."

"Monsieur Scat Cat is one of our very dear friends," Duchess said before hearing weak laughter from the parlor. "surely there is some kind of a mistake, a misunderstanding," she said and Berlioz watched as his mother peered into where the stranger was with the madame. Duchess paused as she listened to the voice. That sounded like his voice but using human words, his hair was the same color as his fur had been and his mannerisms were the same. She stared at him confused.

She didn't know what they were discussing but she did feel a stab against her heart as the stranger turned to her and she could see the face was the same and those eyes – which still carried so much love for her – were the same. She didn't understand what had happened but she saw him blush and turn from her, he looked down obviously afraid of her reaction.

Duchess didn't know what her reaction should be but she knew that she wanted him to stay so she could find out what had happened to him.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Thomas saw Duchess staring at him and looked at her apologetically. He looked at the beautiful white cat and wished that he could talk to her, that he would be with her. "I'm sorry," he whispered and Madame turned to him. She turned to Duchess as well and took Thomas's hand. "You know. Love does remain no matter what species you are."

Thomas stared at her with wide eyes. That was certainly an extremely odd statement to make but did she know, how could she know. "What?" he asked as he saw Duchess making small steps towards him. She meowed to Thomas and pawed at his leg. He picked her up, holding her close to his chest. His heart breaking as he realized that they couldn't be together any longer. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her as she started to purr.

"I know that you used to live here, you were one of my cats," she said and Thomas stared at her confused. Was this dame losing her mind? Sure, that was the truth but how could she even know that about him. "I used to be just like you, you know."

"Okay," Thomas said shakily. Did she mean that she used to be a cat? Was that why she didn't have children to leave her estate to. He stared at her and then at Duchess who was still in his arms. The Madame stood up, leaving her seat as Thomas stared into the air blankly. Exactly _what_ was happening?

The Madame approached him with a bottle of liquid, she took a little and put it in a cup, setting it near Duchess. Thomas looked at it eagerly. Would this change him back? Would this allow him to live his life as a cat again? Why give it to Duchess too?

"If you drink this, you'll be able to communicate with one another," she said and Duchess turned to her before reaching for the liquid. Thomas felt nervous as he saw her go towards it and so drank all that was offered to him. He didn't want to leave Duchess alone. Maybe if she was poisoned, he would be too. It would seem out of character but what was most important was staying together.

"Thomas?" Duchess said as she looked up at him and Thomas was surprised when he heard more than meows. He nodded, guiltily ad Duchess moved so that she could rub her head against his chest. Nuzzling him and purring. "I don't understand. I really don't understand…"

"I was trapped," Thomas told her and Duchess moved so that she was on her back legs with her upper paws on his chest and she looked into his eyes. "Some dogs trapped me in this body."

"Can you get back?" Duchess asked and Thomas bowed his head.

"Not in any of the ways that I've tried. I really am sorry. I promised you and the kittens a good life and I didn't deliver on that. I really am sorry," he apologized and Duchess tilted her head. She moved so that she was curled up close to him. She truly did love him but if they remained different species, the distance between them would not be able to be remedied.

"I will get a room prepared for you," Madame said and Thomas nodded in appreciation. He had the feeling that Duchess wouldn't be joining him that night but at least he could be close to her and the kittens. At least he could make sure that they were happy and healthy and alive.

"Thank you," Thomas whispered as he leaned forward, "I promise to try to earn my keep."

The madame nodded, keeping her own story of her transformation quiet because obviously she hadn't been able to change back to being feline but instead it had allowed her to gain enough wealth to give her cats a truly good life. Hopefully Thomas would be happy by the same things when he realized the truth.

…

…..

It felt quite depressing as Thomas lay in the human sized bed and stared out the window. He hoped that he would be able to watch the moon as a cat soon. Everything was better as a cat and he didn't want to get used to these circumstances. Being a human was terrible. He never wanted this and he didn't want the distance that separated him from his family.

As Thomas stared at the ceiling, he heard the sound of paws at the doorway and the door was pushed open. He turned to look at the white cat who came into the room. "Duchess?" he asked as he sat up straight and pressed his back into the wall. "What are you doing here?" he asked and Duchess ran up to him.

"I wanted to be with you," Duchess told him honestly and Thomas froze.

"Aren't I just another human?" he asked her and Duchess shook her head.

"No. To me you will never be just another human, besides, humans aren't as bad as other cats make them out to be. I couldn't sleep without you. I was missing you too much, the warmth of your body, the way you made me feel loved and safe and happy," Duchess continued before looking at the human sized bed and at the human shaped Thomas.

"I'm not sure how much good I'll be at that any longer," he said and Duchess shook her head. She jumped up on the bed and started kneading it. Thomas gently ran his fingers over her back. He missed kneading and playing and those warm and safe emotions that Duchess had just spoken about.

"It doesn't matter," Duchess smiled, "I want to be with you when you sleep. If you need me to sleep on the floo-"

"Are you crazy?" Thomas asked as he made a space for her under the blankets. "I will never allow you to sleep without the warmth that you need. I can't mate with you for obvious reasons but I do still love you," he said and Duchess yawned, stretching out her paws.

"I love you too," she purred as she turned to look up at him. "I don't think I can describe just how much I truly do love you. You will always be my mate but I do hope you get small and furry again soon," she told him and Thomas smiled. He lay down next to her and saw the tears in her eyes as she took him in. He hated scaring her and most of all, he hated this body.

…

…

Duchess felt sad to leave Thomas in the morning. She could still see the alley cat that she had fallen in love with and she couldn't thank Madame enough for allowing them to stay together and allowing her to communicate with him. She loved him. She didn't love Duke, she wanted to be with Thomas and even if it meant accepting him always as a human then she wanted to do it. He would never be a human who hurt other cats.

As she returned to the kittens, she saw Duke standing there.

"Don't tell me you spent the night with a human?" he asked, "You're not tat much of a freak, I hope. You're not setting such a good example to our children. To sleep with a human is something that makes you a freak and it isn't fair to the kittens," Duke told her and Duchess glared at him. Stomping her foot into the floor.

"Listen, Duke," she said trying to stand up for herself. "I love Thomas and I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad. I will never be in love with you again and I will stay with Thomas. I don't care that he's bee transformed, I can't mate with him but I can still talk with him."

"Is he even here though or is that just another human," Duke told her and Duchess glared at him in a way that wasn't natural for her.

"To me, Thomas will _never_ be just another human," she argued. She loved him and even if other people felt that was wrong, she couldn't help loving him.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
